Quincy
Quincy, labelled the ''Quiet Guy' '''is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Moon. Profile Quincy comes from a stable home, and he seems decently liked by classmates... at least those who remember he's there. A lot of them don't really remember about him, but that's because he's usually content in keeping to himself. He's not a particularly outgoing guy. He doesn't seem against it so much as just preferring to do his own thing. ﻿Personality ﻿Quincy is a generally nice guy. He is polite and seems to have a small sense of humor. He's also pretty intelligent. However; it is hard to really understand his personality as he, as could be expected by his stereotype, is very quiet. He claims he speaks when he has something to say. Coverage In A is for Arrival Quincy arrived seventeenth and greeted the others with a simple 'Hi'. When Stephanie arrived Isis said she thought they would go great together though Quincy says nothing about this. During the first challenge Quincy searches for boxes with Isis. He is polite to her and promises he'll be careful around the white people though he doesn't think they would hurt him. Later on Isis 'defeats' Leshawna and gives Quincy a box. When he and Isis come across Danielle he almost gives Danielle his box though Isis stops him. Danielle's attitude starts to annoy Quincy. He mentions in the confessional she is hot but infuriatingly naive. Quincy finishes the challenge with his box and thus is safe from the Punishment Shack. He ends up on Team Moon. In You cannot beat Air Man! Quincy suggests Elizabeth sleep on the floor (due to there being four beds yet five girls on his team) because she kinda deserves it. He wonders how the girls don't mind bunking with a murderer and also questions Todd's sexist attitude. Quincy doesn't say or do anything else during the challenge but since Team Moon comes second he is safe from elimination. In A little help Quincy picks LeShawna as his favorite; however, he lets Isis work with her as he thinks she'll appreciate it more. He ends up working with Lindsay. He is eliminated off screen during the cliff dive portion of the challenge. Team Moon win so Quincy is safe. In C Is For Dr. Clause Quincy has no lines or actions of importance. Team Moon comes second so he is safe. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Quincy says Todd's ideas on girls and bad boys are nonsense and warns Hank that it's a bad idea to hang out with Todd. In the confessional he says he wouldn't mind asking Isis out though he's a little nervous about it; he also states he finds Stephanie annoying. During the cooking challenge he says he'd rather not follow Stephanie's leadership. Team Moon wins and Quincy is safe. In Factor Phobia Quincy admits under the influence of truth serum that his fear is speaking in front of a crowd. He states he doesn't mind people watching him on tape and wonders how people who speak in front of crowds are able to do it. He doesn't do anything else but Team Moon wins so Quincy is safe. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Quincy expresses annoyance at Veronica's complaining. Other than that he doesn't do anything. Team Moon wins again so Quincy is through to the next day. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Quincy once again remains silent and doesn't do anything. Quincy is safe however because Team Moon wins. In Triskaidekaphobia; Stephanie forces Quincy to face his fear. He is sweating while facing it but manages to make a speech to his team. The speech is so boring that some people fall asleep and others are nearly driven mad. When Izzy reveals she lied about the scores to try and get Stephanie to face her fear Quincy voices his approval. Team Moon wins again so Quincy is safe. In Sandcastle Hassle Quincy says he doesn't appreciate Stephanie's contributions to the team when she claims everyone besides Jennie appreciates what she has to offer. Besides that Quincy does nothing but help build his team's sandcastle. Team Moon comes second so Quincy is safe once again. In Talent Trouble Quincy says in the confessional that he doesn't get why the girls hate Hank. His talent is revealed to be hip hop; Stephanie calls it trash and 'not a talent' even though Quincy insists it is. Nicole convinces Stephanie to let Quincy perform. His hip hop however is apparently really bad so he isn't picked to perform in the talent show. He also gets offended when Veronica agrees his hip hop is bad. For the rest of the episode he remains silent but Team Moon comes second so for the tenth team challenge in a row Quincy is safe. In Unfair Funfair Quincy has no lines or actions of importance. Team Moon comes second so Quincy is safe once again. Trivia *Quincy is the only black male contestant on Total Drama Alphabet. *He is the only male to wear glasses (not counting sunglasses). *Besides Leanne Quincy has used the confessional the least; three times to date. *Quincy claims he speaks when he 'has something to say'. *Quincy's favoite TDI contestant is LeShawna. *Quincy is one of three males to have facial hair; the others are Todd (a goatee) and Bob (a five 0'clock shadow). *Quincy seems to understand girls a LOT better than his teammates Todd and Hank though they think the opposite. *Quincy fears speaking on front of a crowd; however, being watch on tape doesn't bother him, only doing it live does. *Quincy seems to be quite generous as he let Isis work with Leshawna in A Little Help despite picking her as his favorite. Quotes ''"Hi." Quincy's first line in the story. ''"She can have Leshawna, I think she'll appreciate it more." ''Quincy lets Isis work with Leshawna. "''I don't really get why the girls all treat Hank like he's some sort of disease. I don't get why he hangs around Todd so much, but really, he's just a nice guy who hasn't had much luck with women." ''A rare confessional from Quincy. Chapter 23. Gallery Quincy oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Quincy in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Moon